


you’re so fine you blow my mind

by caesarjoestar, imyrdog (caesarjoestar)



Series: kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheerleaders, Creampie, Crossdressing, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/imyrdog
Summary: “It was… good,” Was all Nate supplied but that was good enough for Wade as he squealed excitedly like a schoolgirl and jumped up and down (giving Nate a good view of what was beneath his skirt.) He then swiftly hopped onto Nate’s lap, bare ass meeting his boyfriend’s clothed but hardening cock.“I think there’s something else you like too,” He teased flirtily, grinding down on Nate’s dick.





	you’re so fine you blow my mind

**Author's Note:**

> **Upskirt Sex** | **Domesticity** | **Creampie** | Bulges
> 
> title from "hey mickey" by toni basil

Whenever Wade told Nate that he had something he wanted to show him, it was never good. Well, it wasn’t usually  _ awful _ just weird and embarrassing. Nate had a feeling it was going to be all three.

His predictions were proven true when Toni Basil’s ‘Hey Mickey’ started blasting out from the Bluetooth speakers at an ear-piercingly loud volume. Right on cue, Wade jumped out from where he was hiding behind the door in a full sexy cheerleader, blindingly bright pink heels, a brown wig styled into two ponytails and two baby blue pom poms in each hand. Immediately he began doing a near-perfect rendition of the dance from the music video, begrudgingly Nate had to say he was a least a little bit impressed by that. 

Deciding to let Wade have his fun he didn’t interrupt or leave like he may have done at the start of their relationship. He had learnt the hard way that doing that only made Wade feel self-conscious. He could hide those feelings well, right up until he couldn’t and it all came spilling out (or if Nate came home to find Wade’s brains splattered across the wall.)

His thoughts came to a stand-still when Wade spun around fast, causing his skirt flap out and _oh, would you look at that? _ No underwear. That wasn’t out of character for Wade at all, he loved to go commando or just fully nude a lot but still, Nate hadn’t been expecting it.

Wade struck his pose as the song came to its end and then bounded over where his boyfriend was sitting, “Sooooo, did you like it?”

“It was… good,” Was all Nate supplied but that was good enough for Wade as he squealed excitedly like a schoolgirl and jumped up and down (giving Nate a good view of what was beneath his skirt.) He then swiftly hopped onto Nate’s lap, bare ass meeting his boyfriend’s clothed but hardening cock.

“I think there’s something else you like too,” He teased flirtily, grinding down on Nate’s dick.

Instead of replying, Nate groaned and moved both his hands to grasp Wade’s cheeks under his skirt. Impatient as ever, Wade unzipped Nate’s fly and pulled his cock out from the confines of his underwear. He then pulled a bottle of lube, seemingly out of nowhere and began to lube up the older man’s cock.

“Where did that come from?” Nate question in confusion.

“It doesn’t matter where, honeybunch, the author just needed it for this scene.”

“What?” He asked again but more exasperated, he knew he’d never get a clear answer out of Wade about something like this.

Once he deemed Nate’s cock to be sufficiently lubed up he lined it up with his hole and began to sink down on it.

“Already prepped myself in the shower,” He supplied “Always remember to practice healthy anal sex, kids,” He said with a wink and bottomed out.

“Please don’t talk about kids when we’re fucking.”

“Oops! You’re right, sorry babe,” Wade pecked Nate on the lips and began to slowly raise his hips until only the head of Nate cock was still inside of him and then slammed down. The both of them moaned in unison and Wade continued the motion over again. He fucked himself on Nate’s cock over and over again until he felt his stamina slipping at which point Nate spread his legs wider, held Wade tightly by the hips and began fucking into him instead.

Wade slumped against the bigger man’s chest, letting his inner sub out and let Nate use him how he wanted. He pounded into him with deep, powerful thrusts, enjoying the way Wade had latched his hands around his shoulders and was moaning loudly into his ear.

“Ah- Yeah I’m close,” Wade keened as he wrapped the material of his skirt around his cock and began pumping his cock until he came with a choked off shout.

Wade collapsed against Nate’s broad chest, exhaustion overtaking his body. Not long after Nate spilt himself into Wade’s soft walls and slumped back into the chair.

They sat together like that for a while until Wade lifted himself up just enough that he could take Nate’s flaccid cock out of him and they fell back onto his boyfriend. 

“Didn’t know you liked cheerleaders that much,” Wade joked.

“Not really,” Nate said looking down at Wade and realizing that at some point the wig had been knocked off Wade’s head and was now sitting in an unceremonious lump on the floor, “I just like you.”

The flushed grin Wade gave him was worth the uncharacteristic sappiness, “Flattery will get you everywhere,” He sighed dreamily as he snuggled his face into the juncture between Nate’s collarbone and neck.

**Author's Note:**

> i almost wrote this for last years kinktober and had been thinking about writing it all year but now i finally got around to it haha 
> 
> originally wade was gonna fuck himself with a baseball bat (its possible ive seen it on pornhub lol) and make nate watch buuuuuuut i decided to have a different character do some object insertion for tomorrow instead (his name starts with d and ends with ick grayson ;) )


End file.
